<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dias de Encierro by Mouxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134171">Dias de Encierro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe'>Mouxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el capítulo 89. Esos días de encierro, en pequeñas celdas estaba tomando un poco de la cordura de ambos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cárcel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cárcel.</p><p> </p><p>Ella comprendía el castigo, comprendía que se había extra limitado al poner el filo de su cuchilla en el cuello de su Capitán, ignorando sus ordenes y desobedeciendo francamente sus mandados.</p><p>Ella comprendía que si no fuera ella quizás la habrían dado de baja con deshonor, pero no podían permitirse perderla porque quisiera o no resultaba que era tan valiosa como "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y "La esperanza de la humanidad".</p><p>Mikasa comprendía todo eso, incluso había agradecido que se tomaran el tiempo de atender la herida que se causo con la lanza trueno antes de encerrarla, Hanji parecía en parte enojada en parte entristecida, no sabía si los veinte días de castigo eran su idea o la del capitán.</p><p>Se sentía levemente culpable al recordar la expresión que tenía su rostro cuando lo derribó con ofensiva facilidad, su sorpresa momentáneamente a su arranque, la ausencia completa de temblor en su mano, su rencor, su ira.</p><p>Lo había traicionado, se admitió a si misma mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared de su confinamiento, durante el último tiempo había crecido en confianza con el hombre, al menos a nivel profesional, ya no lo odiaba tanto y en el campo de batalla formaban un buen dúo, trabajando codo a codo eran implacables.</p><p>Levi confiaba en ella, en su talento y habilidades, había sido su ala derecha en el combate.</p><p>Se sentía culpable, término por confesarse a si misma, y eso la ponía mal porque habían salvado a Armin, no podían dejarlo morir sin importar si para los demás solo era un saco mas de carne y hueso para lanzarle a los titanes, para ellos era Armin, su amigo de la infancia, el chico dulce y soñador, el cuenta cuentos, el estratega, el que todavía tenía alma, incluso si dejó morir a otro buen hombre en el proceso.</p><p>Levi tomó para su sorpresa la responsabilidad del todo, su mano sobre sus cabellos parecían un torpe consuelo, lo más que podía esperar de él.</p><p>Hanji o Levi, los había castigado con veinte días de encierro, incluso si al parecer el Capitán los perdonó no estaban exentos de culpa, y como Eren dijo aceptarían las consecuencias de sus actos. Esperaba que la nueva comandante fuera capaz de perdonarla, sin querer sus compañeros se fueron volviendo parte de su corazón, si bien Eren y Armin eran sus prioridades no podía ignorar la camaderia que creció entre ellos.</p><p>Llevaba dos días, y tanto Eren como ella habían permanecido en un silencio tensó, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romperlo por miedo a lo que sucedería, ella sabia que él estaba mal, que debía estar aun más angustiado de lo que ella se sentía, por eso ni siquiera tenia ganas de comer.</p><p>Apenas probaba bocado cuando le traían las comidas, muchas veces el mismo Armin era el encargado de hacerlo pero no permanecía mucho tiempo con ellos, en esos momentos se complacía de escuchar la voz de su compañero, era una especie de alivio y familiaridad.</p><p>Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que les esperaba a futuro, ahora Armin también seria víctima de experimentos y un objetivo para los enemigos, debía preocuparse más.</p><p>Continuó con los ejercicios a pesar de la pobre ingesta que tenía, y de lo incómodo que era realizarlos en el sencillo vestido que le entregaron para usar mientras permaneciera ahí.</p><p>- ¿Eren? - Lo llamó el tercer día apoyándose en la reja, su espalda contra la pared - Estoy aquí. - Fueron las únicas dos palabras que pudo pronunciar, seria una tontería preguntar si estaba bien cuando sabia que no era así, extrañaba su bufanda.</p><p>Un pequeño bono de sus estrictos padres, quitarle la bufanda mientras estuviera ahí.</p><p>- Estoy aquí. - Respondió muy cerca posiblemente en su misma posición y eso fue suficiente para ella, de momento.</p><p>El encierro era peligroso, cada día se enfocaba más y más en el ejercicio para tratar de apagar sus pensamientos, dejar salir la culpa, el miedo, la incertidumbre y la ira. Sentía ira porque casi perdió de nuevo a un miembro de su pequeña y rota familia, el recuerdo de sus padres fallecidos la atormentaba en la noche, se preguntaba si Eren era capaz de escuchar sus sollozos.</p><p>El décimo día vio pasar a tres personas frente a la reja, quienes se quedaron frente a la celda de Eren mientras hablaban, Armin se acerco poco después para abrir la puerta ante su mirada indiferente, una vez fuera Eren la miro con melancolía preocupado por el comentario de la comandante.</p><p>- ¿Perdiste... Peso? Deberías comer más. - Comentó en un tono suave, preocupado por su aspecto delgado, de todas formas no pudieron conversar más por la interrupción de Levi que les ordenaba vestirse.</p><p>Diez días de encierro podía haberlos llevado a la desesperación, dos personas que apenas hablaban de sus emociones encerradas sin forma de distraer sus mentes era peligroso.</p><p>Mikasa tomo la mano de Eren entre la suyas por unos instantes mientras caminaban dando un suave apretón que fue recíproco</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celda.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se habían vuelto locos, los dos por igual.</p><p>Se dejaron arrastrar por sus emociones, como unos niños tontos, como los adolescentes imprudentes que eran, sacrificaron al comandante por salvar a su mejor amigo, por salvar a esa pequeña parte de una familia rota que les quedaba.</p><p>Temía en su primer momento después de todo por Mikasa, por que ella había amenazado con un arma a su superior, rápida y eficiente, ella siempre hacia todo lo necesario por protegerlos, sin mediar consecuencias.</p><p>Pero no podían evadir esta, comprendía que actuaron mal para el sistema militar en el que voluntariamente se inscribieran, sus buenas acciones estaban en contra de un plan aun mayor, eran responsables por desobedecer, sublevarse y atacar a un superior, uno que respetaba profundamente.</p><p>Traidores, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como esperaba... ¿Serían capaces de irse? ¿De dejar todo atrás? ¿Por Armin? Se imaginó un mundo sin él y se dio cuenta de que tal vez seria capaz de vivir.</p><p>Ahora, el comandante había muerto, Armin corría con la misma suerte de él de haberse convertido en un titán, se rebelaron contra las ordenes de su superior y fueron castigados.</p><p>Ambos aceptaron la responsabilidad de sus actos inmediatamente, sin vacilación, sin dudas, ninguno de los dos era cobarde, podía ver el temblor de su mano cuando Hanji abrazo a Mikasa para consolarla, sus decisiones privaron a la teniente de su amigo, ellos salvaron al suyo sacrificando otra vida.</p><p>¿A donde los llevo esta guerra?</p><p>No sólo él se convirtió en monstruo, sus mejores amigos también lo eran, fue su decisión las que los arrastró a este mundo, si se hubiera quedado dentro de los muros estarían a salvo, los protegería más de lo que hacía en el campo.</p><p>Estaban castigados, comprendía la causa y efecto de sus acciones, comprendía lo que hicieron, lo que sacrificaron por Armin, lo cerca que estuvo Mikasa de ser condenada a muerte, comprendía además que sino fuera porque los dos eran importantes para la humanidad tal vez no habrían sido tan suaves, veinte días en prisión no parecía tan severo, tenían camas, aseo y comida.</p><p>Lo verdaderamente malo es que se encontraban encerrados, peligrosamente solos, ninguno de los dos era demasiado conversador y tenían demasiado en que pensar. Y eso lo asustaba, pensaba y pensaba en lo sucedido, en todo lo que habían hecho las últimas horas, en su secuestro, en todo lo que se enteró, tantas verdades y secretos.</p><p>La primera noche que escuchó los sollozos de Mikasa estaba seguro que soñaba con sus padres, podía reconocer el llanto apasionado que solo esos recuerdos traían, entonces él también lloraba por su madre, por su padre, por el peso sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Él fue convertido por su padre en un titán para seguir un plan que estaba previamente trazado, buscando una venganza y un futuro que ni siquiera sospechaba. Ni sabia si estaba a la altura de lo que se esperaba de su persona.</p><p>¿Salvaría al mundo o moriría?</p><p>Armin le traía las comidas con puntualidad, tomándose el tiempo para tener una corta conversación, entonces podía escuchar la voz de Mikasa y sentirse tranquilo, ella estaba bien.</p><p>Hanji o Levi les impuso veinte días de encierro como castigo, llevaba tres días encerrado en esa maldita celda cuando escucho la voz de Mikasa llamarlo con suavidad, su tono le dejaba ver que se sentía perdida también, se sentó en la pared que compartía con la otra celda.</p><p>- Estoy aquí. - Le hizo saber.</p><p>- Estoy aquí. - Respondió en el mismo tono.</p><p>Estaba empezando a sentirse ahogado por la angustia, si pensaba de nuevo en ese día, el Capitán Levi se notaba agotado y débil, solo por eso quizás Mikasa había logrado someterlo, cansado de le lucha, de una lucha que era de todos, Hanji, Hanji debía odiar los en estos momentos, ella era cercana a Erwin, admitió que deseaba que lo salvaron sobre Armin, Erwin murió por su culpa ¿Hanji, la ahora comandante, seria capaz de perdonarlos? ¿Confiaria en ellos de nuevo?</p><p>Se sentó en el suelo pensando en sus amigos, en los que quedaban y en los que los traicionaron, en Annie dentro de ese cristal, en la muerte definitiva de Bertholdt, en el hecho de que Armin devoro a Bertholdt, en la muerte de Erwin, en el Capitán, en la Comandante, en Mikasa, en él mismo.</p><p>No quería ser un héroe, no estaba preparado emocionalmente para eso.</p><p>Maldijo la memoria de su padre por colocarlo en esa posición, luego pensando en retrospectiva sin los poderes de titán habría muerto en su primera misión, habría sido una comida cualquiera.</p><p>Suspiró profundamente, los días pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, sin comunicarse ni siquiera con Mikasa solo quedaba él con sus pensamientos, empezó hacer ejercicios el cuarto día para distraer su mente.</p><p>Estaba recordando a su madre apoyado contra la pared cuando la voz de Hanji emocionada lo regreso al presente, balbuceaba sobre su postura, sobre lo que dijo, insistía en que contestará preguntas para las que no tenia respuesta, simultáneamente el Capitán abría la puerta.</p><p>- Sinceramente, Hanji. Apenas tiene quince años, todos necesitan un descanso a esa edad. - Dijo Levi con seriedad, llevó una mano a su cabeza con expresión triste, frente a él estaban dos personas a las que debía una disculpa.</p><p>- ¿Por qué están aquí? - Término gritando deseando que se fueran, que lo dejarán solo, para que pudiera estar a salvo un poco más, por que tenía miedo de enfrentar el futuro.</p><p>- Afuera. - Ordeno el Capitán entrando a la celda.</p><p>- Pero aun le quedan diez días de castigo. - Apunto Hanji con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud relajada.</p><p>- Hanji ya te hizo sufrir por diez días ¿Acaso fue demasiado? - Preguntó al aire.</p><p>Eren apenas escucho las palabras de su Capitán sobre castigos adecuados mientras salia de la celda, inspirando profundamente al escucharlos nombrarlos los héroes que derrotaron al titán acorazado y colosal.</p><p>- El comandante Zackley aprobó esta decisión así que no se preocupen. - Comentó Hanji de buen ánimo.</p><p>- Dado que no podemos arrestar a los héroes que derrotaron al titán colosal y acorazado. - El Capitán Levi murmuro con tono plano.</p><p>Al salir vio a Armin abrir la celda de Mikas, Hanji seguia hablando, a lo que él intervio con curiosidad - Quiere decir que...</p><p>- El ejército no puede darse el lujo de no tenerlo a ustedes dos. - Dijo Levi.</p><p>- Además ella es la que ha tenido más perdida... - Comento la mujer con un tono maternal, llamando la atención de Eren al ver que su compañera estaba en mal estado - Te ves más delgada, deberías comer más. - Señalo, ella llevo una mano a su cabello aparentemente avergonzada.</p><p>- ¿Tú estás bien, Eren? - Preguntó, su voz en un tono bajo que le dio escalofrío.</p><p>- Eso creó... - Contestó dudoso pero fueron interrumpidos por el Capitán que les ordenaba que se vistieran.</p><p>- ¿Para qué? - Cuestionó.</p><p>- Una reunión. - Fue su respuesta.</p><p>Habían sobrevivido a diez días de encierro con sus propios demonios, pensó mientras se cambiaban en la misma habitación, una vez listos siguieron a los demás por el pasillo, en un momento pudo sentir la mano de Mikasa entrelazarse con la suya, dándole un apretón para dejarle saber que seguía ahí, que no estaba solo, regresó el gesto sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, fijándose en lo rara que se veía sin la bufanda.</p><p>¿Donde estaría?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disculpas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren caminó por el pasillo con gesto ausente, estaba pensando seriamente en que necesitaba hablar con Mikasa, luego del desayuno pudo percatarse de que ella apenas tocó su comida, sino hubiera sido porque Jean y él entraron en una discusión la habría hecho comer más.</p><p>Mikasa por su lado entro en la oficina del Capitán con cierta timidez, seguía extrañando su bufanda y aún no le decían donde estaba, esperaba que de verdad estuviera a buen resguardo.</p><p>- ¿Puedo pasar, señor? - Preguntó tocando suavemente, al escuchar el permiso abrió la puerta y llego hasta el centro de la habitación, hizo el saludo militar apropiado permaneciendo en silencio.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres? - Cuestionó dejando los papeles en el escritorio para darle toda su atención.</p><p>- Vine a disculparme. - Dijo, si él se sorprendió no lo demostró - Lamentó haberlo traicionado en ese momento. - Pronunció con cuidado, no se arrepentía en sí del desacató sino de la falta a su confianza.</p><p>- ¿Traicionado? - Preguntó interesado por la línea de pensamiento de la quinceañera.</p><p>- Usted confía, confiaba en mí. He luchado a su lado las últimas veces y si no hubiera estado tan agotado seguramente no habría podido tumbarlo. - Explicó - Lamento eso.</p><p>- De acuerdo. Aceptó tus disculpas. - Se reclinó en su silla observándola inexpresivo, se veía sinceramente arrepentida lo que era una buena señal, si sus corazonadas no fallaban ella tenía un enorme potencial para el futuro, era después de todo la mejor de su generación.</p><p>Ella realizo una vez más el saludo antes de retirarse de la oficina con la mente concentrada en su próximo destino, la comandante, ella le había intentado consolar, una de las pocas personas que la vio llorar.</p><p>- Comandante. - Esta vez la puerta estaba abierta así que solo se asomó con educación, la mujer se giro de sus apuntes con una sonrisa, pero no era sincera, Mikasa sabía identificar los gestos de las personas.</p><p>- Pasa, Mikasa. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le preguntó prestándole toda su atención.</p><p>- Vine a disculparme. - Dijo por segunda vez en el día - Por lo sucedido en la misión. Lamento haber sido la causa de la muerte del comandante.</p><p>- ¿Te estás disculpando? - Cuestionó sorprendida, su expresión tomando un aire melancólico al acercarse - ¿Por la muerte de Erwin, por sublevarte a nuestras ordenes o atacar a Levi? - Mikasa no retrocedió ante el ataque consciente del dolor en la otra persona.</p><p>- Por todo. - Admitió extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer - Por faltar su confianza también. Usted, confiaba en mi y falle.</p><p>- Aceptó tus disculpas. - Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, Mikasa sabia que tomaría tiempo antes de que fuera sincero pero por lo menos ella había cumplido su objetivo.</p><p>Eren fruncido el ceño mientras daba vueltas buscando a la asiática, ni siquiera Armin la había visto en toda la mañana, ni en los campos de entrenamientos ni en las labores hogareñas.</p><p>Simplemente no estaba.</p><p>Habia recuperado algo valioso de Armin, la bufanda roja que tanto atesoraba Mikasa y pensaba cumplir una vieja promesa, un poco apenado se la envolvió en su cuello mientras la encontraba, en el camino se cruzo con el Capitán, quien lo observó con una expresión neutral.</p><p>- Capitán. - Saludo un poco tímido, bajo la mirada antes de subirla para enfrentarse a sus ojos - ¿Ha visto a Mikasa?</p><p>- Debe estar en las mazmorras. - Comento pasando de largo, con voz aburrida, el niño era tonto, pensó al ver la bufanda enredada en su cuello, por supuesto quitarle la prenda a la quinceañera había sido su toque particular en el castigo.</p><p>- Gracias. Y Capitán me disculpó por lo que hice. - Levi alzó una ceja por lo visto la muchacha era más valiente al ser capaz de pronunciar esas palabras de frente y de forma planificada, no por un encuentro fortuito - Lamento haber desobedecido sus ordenes. - Se giro para verlo ponerse en firme con el saludo característico - Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo a partir de ahora.</p><p>- Aceptó las disculpas. - Reconoció para luego seguir su camino.</p><p>Decidido a encontrar a Mikasa prosiguió su camino hacia las mazmorras donde habían permanecido por diez largos días, si por él fuera no quisiera ni siquiera acercarse de nuevo pero la muchacha a veces era extraña, paso por la cocina para robarse unos pasteles antes de seguir su camino.</p><p>La encontró efectivamente, cuestionando se en sus pensamientos como era que el Capitán sabía donde estaría, ella estaba sentada en la que fue su cama durante el castigo, pensativa no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.</p><p>- ¿Mikasa? - La vio sobre saltarse a su voz, lo que a su niño interior le pareció divertido, río levemente sentándose a su lado sin esperar respuesta.</p><p>- Eren. - Reconoció aunque sus ojos no lo veían a los ojos sino al cuello, percatándose del gesto hizo un gesto ofendido.</p><p>- ¿Sólo quieres esto, verdad? Yo no importo. - Dijo dramático, levantándose exageradamente solo para ser detenido por unas delicada manos que lo sujetaron de la camisa y lo regresaron a su sitio.</p><p>- ¡No es cierto! - Dijo exaltada con un tono que Eren sabía transmitía más angustia de la que podía imaginar, ella se sonrojo apenada por su repentino arrebato. - Lo siento, yo... - Se quedo en silenció cuando la bufanda fue colocada con cuidado en su cuello, mucho más delicado que la primera vez tantos años atrás.</p><p>- Tonta. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que iba a ponértela las veces que hicieran falta? - Murmuró dejando que su mano derecha se apoyará suave en su mejilla, observando como la poderosa muchacha se quebraba bajo su toque, él solía consolarla los primeros días que llego a su hogar, compartía la cama con ella y sus juguetes y aventuras.</p><p>Mikasa escondió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho apretando la tela de su camisa en sus puños, su cuerpo sacudiéndose entre sollozos profundos, Eren solo la rodeo con sus brazos, contagiado por su llanto gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, poco a poco se recostó en la cama con ella apoyada en su torso.</p><p>Un rato después ambos habían desahogado suficiente de su angustia como para permanecer en un reconfortante silencio, Eren tenía varias preguntas en mente pero no estaba dispuesto a romper la tranquilidad.</p><p>- Gracias, Eren. - Dijo en voz baja, repentinamente apenada por la cercanía, demasiado consciente del sonido del latido de su corazón bajo su oído, sus manos aflojando la tela. - ¿Dónde estaba?</p><p>- Tonta. La tenía, Armin. A buen resguardo. - Explicó sosteniéndola con firmeza al sentir que trataba de separarse - ¿Fuimos unos imbéciles, no?</p><p>- No podíamos dejar morir a Armin. - Comentó con seriedad - No importa lo demás.</p><p>- ¿Es realmente tan fácil para ti, Mikasa? - Preguntó - ¿Olvidarte de todo para cumplir un objetivo?</p><p>- No. Pero si es para mantenerlos a salvo, lo haré. - Contestó escondiendo su rostro entre la tela roja - No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento, sólo no quería perder a Armin.</p><p>- Yo tampoco pensaba con claridad, fuimos arrastrados por nuestras emociones. - Acarició su cabello notando lo sedoso que era, estaba un poco más largo y le trajo el recuerdo de lo hermosa que se veía cuando lo tenia largo - Tú cabello esta más largo, cuando todo mejoré deberías dejarlo crecer de nuevo.</p><p>- ¿De verdad? - Una pequeña nota de felicidad escapó en su voz, lo que lo hizo a su vez feliz.</p><p>- Sí. - Se incorporó, separando su cuerpo del suyo pero tomando su mano para mantener el contacto físico. - Tenía miedo de perder a Armin. De que no pudiéramos ver el océano y parece que ahora que estamos relativamente a salvo nos esperan nuevas dificultades y lo que ellos quieren que haga, no se si estaré a la altura.</p><p>- Lo harás, y si no yo estaré ahí para salvarte y Armin estará ahí para formar un plan. Veremos el mar. - Aseguró apretando su mano.</p><p>- No has comido casi nada hoy. - Comentó agarrando uno de los pasteles y colocándolo frente a sus labios, ofreciéndole de comer como tantas veces hizo ella, por la fuerza cabe aclarar - ¿Por qué bajaste de peso mientras estuvimos aquí? ¿No te traían comida? Tu fuiste la que ataco al capitán.</p><p>- Sí. Armin, empezó a quedarse un tiempo para vigilar que comiera. - Contestó después de darle un mordisco y masticar entre un profundo rubor - Yo no tenia apetito. Pensaba mucho en demasiadas cosas, igual que tu creo, y simple mente no podía pasar la comida, empecé hacer ejercicio para no pensar y supongo que fue la combinación de ambos. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, picando pedazos del pastel para comerlo.</p><p>- ¿Y esta mañana?</p><p>- Estaba pensando, yo me sentía culpable por lo que le hice al enano, quizás lo odiaba mucho al principió después de lo que te hizo pero... De un momento a otro él empezó a incluirme en las misiones a su lado, me protegió y ayudo a salvarte de Annie, en el bosque. - Eren la escuchaba con mucha curiosidad - De repente, sentí que él confiaba en mi como su respaldo, trabajando codo con codo, y yo lo traicioné en la muralla.</p><p>- Los dos lo hicimos. - Apuntó - ¿Te disculpaste?</p><p>- Sí, también con Hanji. - Eren le pasó el segundo tentempié interesado.</p><p>- Oh. Tienes razón, también debería hacerlo. - Se detuvo para observarla, detallando su rostro podía percatarse de lo hermosa que era, sus rasgos orientales le daban un toque único - Oye, Mikasa. ¿Puedes sonreír? - La pregunta la tomo fuera de base así que lo miro con duda. - La última vez que te vi sonreír sinceramente fue en el campo, yo... Extraño verte sonreír, hace que te veas aun mas hermosa.</p><p>Mikasa se quedó en completo silenció mientras sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas, sus ojors grises se abrían por la sorpresa y sus labios se separaban un poco, su gesto luego fue girarse y esconderse en la bufanda.</p><p>- ¿Oye? - La llamó confundido solo para verla enfrentarlo con timidez, dejo caer la tela roja y le regalo una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera - Así esta mejor. - Felicitó juntando sus frentes, en un hábito infantil casi olvidado - Hay algo que estuve pensando estos días, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido. - Empezó alargando una de sus manos para bajarle la bufanda del rostro - Ese día en el campo, me agradeciste por salvarte a pesar de que tu lo has hecho muchas veces después de eso, aún si yo no te lo agradecí. Me ha tomado tiempo y madurez pero me di cuenta de que me gustas. - Pronunció lentamente, meditando cada palabra - Me di cuenta de que siempre has estado ahí para mí sin importar mi mal carácter, en cada momento decisivo de mi vida. El día que mi madre murió me sentí devastado, y no es sino hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que en ese momento éramos iguales. Tú también viste morir a tus padres y luego a mamá, perdiste más que yo pero te mantuviste firme. - Sus dedos recorrieron su piel pálida para retirar una lágrima - Siempre te he dado por sentado, como mi sombra. Siempre ahí. Soy un tonto adolescente, no te merezco ni tengo nada para ofrecerte pero te hice una promesa, me quedaría a tu lado con tanta lealtad como tu has estado conmigo. - Tomó una inspiración profunda antes de seguir - Me gustas mucho, Mikasa.</p><p>- Eren. - Fue lo único que salió de sus labios por la emoción, había pensado que un momento así nunca llegaría, si ella no tenía el valor para declarar sus sentimientos de forma franca y directa no esperaba que él se diera cuenta solo con lo despistado que era - Tú me gustas mucho, desde hace tanto tiempo, nunca te vi como un hermano menor o mi hijo, pero te cuido tanto porque no quiero perderte, eres mi familia, mi hogar esta donde estés tu. - Bajo el rostro avergonzada - Intentó no ser tan sobre protectora pero entonces haces algo que te pone en un riesgo directo y siento que tengo que estar ahí para salvarte. Disculpa si te molesta pero luchar y proteger por la persona que amó es para mi lo correcto. - Al finalizar la declaración subió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de él, estaba sonrojando y por primera vez en algún tiempo parecía un adolescente común - Estoy enamorada de ti.</p><p>- Y yo de ti. - Susurro inclinándose un poco para juntar sus frentes, mirando sus labios delicados con anhelo, un breve parpadeó de ella le dio el permiso de acortar la distancia y besarla suavemente, disfrutando cada pedacito de su piel que entro en contacto con la suya.</p><p>Fue inocente por que en esos temas eran ingenuos, sin conocimientos extensos en la materia, lo único que sabían era que estaban a gusto con ese gesto tierno.</p><p>- ¿Me prometes que comerás mejor?</p><p>- Si tu también lo haces. - Susurró muy bajo por la intensa emoción que sentía, si era franca estaba mareada de la cantidad de sentimientos que la llenaban, buscó con sus ojos alguna duda en el muchacho frente a ella pero no la encontró, supuso como todas las decisiones que tomaba que estaba siendo sincero y entregado - ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?</p><p>- Luchar por el futuro, y cuando estemos en él, vivir. Juntos, incluyendo a Armin si no te importa. - Bromeó cerrando las distancias de nuevo.</p><p>Apoyado en las escaleras que daban al sótano una pareja escuchaba el desenlace de lo sucedido dentro de la celda, el hombre mantenía una expresión neutral aunque su cuerpo estaba relajado, la mujer en cambio mantenía una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, sus manos se movían en su regazo con inquietud, había visto a Levi camino a los calabozos con curiosidad por lo que decidió seguirlo consciente de su hábito de espiar-vigilar a los mocosos, no esperaba escuchar una conversación tan sentimental como eso por lo que en un impulso se inclinó hacia su compañero y apoyo su frente en su hombro, la vida de estos niños recaía en los dos, en sus decisiones y elecciones.</p><p>Y ambos, lo sabía querían un futuro para que pudieran cumplir esa promesa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>